


FINALLY

by benicetoimane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicetoimane/pseuds/benicetoimane
Summary: The only Skam FR fanfic you ll ever need





	FINALLY

Skam season 4 but no one is rude or mean to Imane.  
Charles and Ingrid get together and move to London.  
No one is racist or problematic.  
Imane is happy .  
That is it. That s the fanfic.  
Thank you.


End file.
